The present invention relates to a composite material made up from reinforcing fibers embedded in a matrix of metal, and more particularly relates to such a composite material utilizing silicon carbide or silicon nitride short fiber material, or a composite reinforcing fiber material made thereof, as the reinforcing fiber material, and aluminum alloy as the matrix metal.
The present invention has been described in Japanese Patent Application Serial No. 60-193416 (1985), filed by an applicant the same as the entity assigned or owed duty of assignment of the present patent application; and the present patent application hereby incorporates into itself by reference the texts of said Japanese Patent Application and the claims and the drawings thereof; a copy is appended to the present application.
In the prior art, the following aluminum alloys of the cast type and of the wrought type have been utilized as matrix metal for a composite material: